Don't Take the Girl!
by AshNightshade18
Summary: What if there was another animatronic in the Pizzeria? What if she could do things that the Creepypasta wanted her to do? Just watch out for Foxy!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own the Creepypastas or the animatronics. I only own Ash.

 _Ding dong ding…_ I opened my eyes and smiled. "Show time" I whispered before looking at the camera, earning a gasp from the guard in the security office. I listened for the thump of Bonnie near the door before beginning my terror on the guard. Once I heard the shriek and slam of the door I began singing softly. _'Shouldn't have come here, to this house of fear, pray that those doors hold steady…'_ As I sang, Chica made her way down the hall to the office, causing the guard to slam the other door closed. The clock chimed 3 AM and I decided to let the others have their chance to kill this guard, so I sang again. ' _Time for the main attraction, the story must be told…Time for a chain reaction that never gets old…Some bots are just gold.'_ Golden Freddy appeared and tried to attack the guard, who flipped the camera up and stopped him. He didn't, however, check Pirate's Cove so Foxy was the winner tonight. The others stuffed the guard into a suit before coming into Princess Paradise, where I was. Once everyone was in there I looked around before casting a special spell. ' _Elaka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen'_ I looked around as the animatronics changed from robots into human forms. I smiled and stood up, only to be retackled by Foxy. "Eye, Ash, ye be amazing tonight!" I giggled and looked at him. "You did amazing tonight Foxy." I gave Foxy a quick kiss before getting up and looking around. "Hey has anyone released Marionette yet?" I asked and Bonnie shook his head. "I don't think so Ash. Do you want me to go release him?" I nodded and watched Bonnie walked out of the room only to return a few minutes later with Marionette. Soon everyone began talking about how the new guard would be taken out the next night when the doors opened in the main room.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own FNAF or Creepypasta. I only own Ash.

Immediately everyone froze and stared at the doorway. I heard a few male voices as they began to wander the pizzeria. They came closer to the security office we were able to hear them. "Honestly Masky, I don't see why Slender sent us to find and capture this girl, especially since she's part of the Animatronics' territory." Another person, possibly this Masky, replied. "Toby shut up and look for her. We are proxies, we don't ask questions; if Slender wants her for something then we take her from those bots. Hey let's check in Princess Paradise, I think that's where Slender said she would be." The males walked into the room and looked at us. There were three men, one had a tan jacket with a feminine looking mask on him, another had a yellow hoody on with a red stitched frown on the face, and the last one had a mouth guard and orange goggles, he kept cracking his neck and that made me nervous. They were looking at me when Foxy moved. "Eye, why ye be staring at me lass?" The one in the goggles answered. "We are here for the girl. I am Toby, the one in the mask is Masky, and the other is Hoodie." The other animatronics growled and moved closer to me. I sat down on my thrown and smirked at them. "I won't be going anywhere. Now why have you come and what reason do you need me for?" Masky stepped forward. "You have been summoned by our master, Slenderman, and has requested that we escort you to him, _alone_." Foxy snarled at masky. "Ye won't be takin Ash anywhere!" Bonnie and the others nodded. Marionette looked at the three men. "Perhaps we could make a deal? You make take the princess only if one of your men stays here and she takes one of us with her. This way it will be even trade. If you harm the princess, we kill your ally." Hoodie shook his head. "We have our orders, we must follow them exactly. Ash must come alone." I stood up. "Then we have no deal. I will remain with my animatronics and you will return to wherever you came from." Toby made a strange noise before charging at us. Bonnie and Chica advanced on Toby and began to fight him. Golden Freddy and Freddy went after Hoodie, leaving Foxy and Marionette to deal with Masky. I did the only thing I could do at this moment, control the animatronics.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I don't own the Creepypastas, Animatronics, or any of the songs in this fanfic. Sorry its taken me so long to get this update on, I have been really busy. BTW, for any confusion, the quotes are them speaking, the italics are Ash singing, and the bold will be for thoughts.

 _"Elaka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen"_ I sang quickly and the Animatronics returned to their bot forms. I smirked and watched for a few moments before continuing. " _Now this is Genocide, the monsters inside, the voices in your head! They're telling you to wash away the crimsons stains and leave us all for dead!"_ Foxy's attack became more brutal and lashed out at Masky, effectively ripping his hoody and drawing blood. I heard a crack from the side and back flipped off the throne, just as a hatchet embedded itself in the back of my chair where my head was only moments ago. I growled and yanked the hatchet out, brandishing it with a dangerous ease. _"Now with red glowing eyes...I'll be your demise..."_ I hissed out and Bonnie picked up Toby, throwing him back over towards Chica. I glanced over at the Fazbear brothers, grinning when I saw that Freddy had Hoodie pinned. Hoodie cried out and Masky dodged Marrionette's attack to run and help Hoodie. Foxy ran over to help Bonnie and Chica. I slipped into the office to watch on the cameras when I heard a raspy voice. "Princess...There is danger, I wish to help." I turned and smiled at Springtrap. "Perfect, I need you to go after the twitchy one." He looked at the cameras. "The one who threw that?" He asked, gesturing to the hatchet in my hand. I nodded and he grinned. "Command me as you will." I smiled before slipping out of the office. I ducked as the other hatchet flew over my head, swinging the one in my hand out at Toby. " _Sealed it away, they just hid their error, locked it away from sight! Spring loaded traps that unleash their terror, how did he last five nights?"_ I sang softly and Springtrap leapt at Toby from the shadows behind me. I grabbed the other hatchet and surveyed the damage. I saw Bonnie with Chica and they were standing over something. ' **...Wait if Springtrap was dealing with Toby then who...? Foxy!'** I ran towards them ducking and slicing Hoodie, who had somehow gotten unpinned and away from the Fazbear brothers, with one of the hatchets. I made it to Bonnie and looked at them. Foxy was laying on the floor, his leg twisted unnaturally, his jaw broken, and his hook was bent almost completely straight. I gasped and kneeled next to him. "Oh Foxy...What did he do to you?! I'll kill him for it!" Foxy chuckled. "I be fine lass, 'tis just a wee scratch." I frowned at stood up. "Bonnie, Chica, protect Foxy. This twitching psychopath is mine!" I ordered and they nodded. " _Blast that audio, visuals are failing, cut the oxygen, vents are ailing..."_ I chanted, looking at Toby as I did so. He froze and grabbed his throat, gasping for air, while the other hand covered his ear. I grinned and slowly advanced towards him. " _Now its all burning, burying the nightmare, crumbling away but the scars remain there..."_ I hissed out and grinned when Toby started screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of this story. I'm sorry if you guys are still waiting on my other stories but I have a very limited time to write these days and I can only write chapters for stories that I have their next chapter already in my mind. Don't worry though, my other stories will be updated soon! I don't won Creepypasta, FNAF or any songs used as spells, I just own Ash.

Toby was bent over, hands over his ears, screaming. I advanced on him with a maniacal smile on my face. _"Wide eyed and screaming…What did we do wrong? Stay still my friend…This won't take long"_ I hissed was I crept up on him. I heard someone should before I was pushed to the floor by someone. I turned and saw Masky stalking towards me, a bloody pipe in one of his hands, while Hoody ran to check on Toby. I rolled away from him and stood up, quickly scanning the room for the others. I saw Freddy hovering over Golden Freddy, whose head was deformed and his leg was crushed; Chica stood over a now faceless Bonnie, who was laying not too far from where Marionette and Foxy were. Foxy had attempted to sit up to help Marionette, who was laying far too still for him to be conscious. Tears filled my eyes as I tightened my grip on the mismatched set of hatchets in my hands before charging at Masky. "You hurt them, I  KILL you!" I shouted, swinging a hatchet at him. He dodged and attempted to knock me out with the pipe, which I blocked using the other hatchet. I swung one hatchet out at him while flipping in front of him, kicking out my foot to where my high heeled boot hit him in the chin. I heard him scream in pain before I heard the sickening thump of his hand falling on the floor. I swung the other hatchet at his leg, causing him to collapse in the floor, blood pooling underneath him. I stared at the bloody body in front of me, my vision flashing between Masky and the children's little bodies. I blinked and I saw the children laying there, my hatchet still dripping in their blood. I dropped the hatchet and sank down to the floor. "No…..nonononono….." I muttered, my hands sitting in the blood as I stared at the bodies. One child, my best friend Faux, opened his mouth, allowing blood to pour out of his mouth as he gurgled out four simple words. "All…..your….fault….Ash…" I scrabbled back, staring at faux and my bloodied hands in horror. "No….no I didn't do this…..Faux it wasn't me! I wasn't me!" I screamed at him, watching as a shadow of a man, of Vincent, stalk out of the shadows. "Very good, little one, now help me get these bodies into the suits and clean up this blood before the police arrive." I shook my head at him and scrambled away from the bodies and Vincent, colliding with something metal behind me. I turned and saw the Freddy animatronic standing there before my vision went black.


End file.
